


Аурум

by doug



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: IDEA ripoff, M/M, Mental Instability, One Shot Collection, WTF, but not quite porn either, not really with a plot, parallel universes?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doug/pseuds/doug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(одна из первых работ вообще; темы схожи с историями Idea)<br/>О том как Эдвард и его близкие справляются - или нет.<br/>Действие - пост-аниме образца 2003 года, пост-фильм (хейтерам caveat lector).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аурум

Несмотря на то, что я ещё дочитал не все книги, которые взял в библиотеке, я вот уже второй день почти ничего не читаю, а просто сижу в большом кресле в гостиной и пялюсь в никуда.  
То есть, так оно может выглядеть со стороны — откуда-то я знаю, что так оно выглядит со стороны — но на самом деле… Не знаю.  
Зато знаю, кто виноват. Два дня назад я, читая книгу по астрономии и поглядывая на небо, увидел в окне напротив Роя.  
Хрена с два это был настоящий Рой, это отражение Роя. Но я всё равно испугался отчего-то и так качнулся назад, что упал со стула.  
— Всё нормально? – сонно крикнул мне Альфонс из соседней комнаты.  
— Нет, — кричу я в ответ и задёргиваю шторы поплотнее. Лже-Рой из окна напротив косится на меня, поливая цветы на окне.  
Поливая цветы на окне в час ночи. Что за маразм.  
Я хлопаю книгой о стол и прохожу в свою комнату, раздеваюсь и падаю в кровать.  
А здесь его тоже зовут Рой? И он здесь тоже полковник? Пусть только попробует им быть.  
Спустя час я всё ещё не могу уснуть. Во мне откуда-то издалека спиралью разворачивается странное чувство. Воспоминания, упрятанные далеко-далеко. Желание движения вперёд, а не назад.  
Я здесь чужой, и ничего не могу поделать.  
Хотя нет, я не совсем чужой: здесь есть Альфонс. Альфонс. Я повторяю его полное имя, хотя он просил называть его Алом; Альфонс. И Хьюз тоже здесь. И… отец тоже здесь. Как и Грэйс, и вот теперь Мустанг.  
Чёрт тебя дери, Элрик, ты здесь уже полтора года. Всё ещё не привык?  
По тёмному коридору я прохожу к комнате Альфонса, без стука вхожу, проскальзываю к нему под одеяло, пытаясь не сильно толкаться.  
— Эй, ты чего? Тебе не кажется, что это уже слишком? — сердито ворчит Альфонс. — Я слышал шум — это ты там не головой ударился?  
— Ударился-то давно, — шепчу я и двигаюсь к нему ближе.  
Он фыркает и поворачивается ко мне спиной. Ничего не остаётся, кроме как уткнуться носом ему в плечо.  
— Эдвард…  
— Ты любишь меня? — срывается у меня с языка.  
Он пытается меня столкнуть и возмущённо пыхтит:  
— Знаешь, что? Иди-ка в свою кровать, это уже не смешно.  
Вцепляюсь в него крепко и затихаю.  
— Прости, это… Проспаться надо.  
— Ага, надо.  
Когда я проснусь, может быть, увижу Альфонса?  
Если я проснусь, может быть, увижу Альфонса?  
Я закрываю глаза и загадываю желание, просто так. До чего же довели Стального, если он начинает так наивно мечтать, спросите вы?

***

Ал садится ко мне на кровать и кладёт руки на колени.  
— Брат, я давно хотел тебя спросить… Прости, пожалуйста.  
— Валяй, — махаю я, перелистывая страницу учебника по психологии. (Схватил не ту книгу, наверное, — не могу понять, чем она меня заинтересовала.)  
— Ты знаешь, я, когда был в том мире, иногда во сне мог… как бы видеть происходящее с тобой глазами Альфонса… То есть, ну, мне снилось, как мы с тобой идём по Мюнхену, вместе сидим над чертежом, или пьём чай, или спорим, или… — Он закусывает губу и отводит взгляд. — Но было ещё кое-что.  
— Что? — я поднимаю на него взгляд и вижу, как он растерян.  
— Брат, — он понижает голос, — вы с ним… ну, как бы… вместе…  
Я захлопываю книгу. Я не могу поверить своим ушам. Я качаю головой.  
— Ты уверен, что это не…  
— Брат, - он перебивает меня, — я точно знаю, что вы с ним…  
— Ал…  
— Нет, я просто не понимаю, — он прячет лицо в ладонях, — как, что это было, почему…  
— Ал!  
— Но я чувствовал это, — шепчет он. — Это не ложь и не сон, я чувствовал твоё тело, и… и ты так задыхался…  
— АЛ! Заткнись! — у меня начинают гореть уши и лицо, и мне вдруг хочется просто спрятаться куда-нибудь.  
Его будто оглушили: руки у него дрожат, и он медленно-медленно отнимает их от лица.  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я не хотел это знать, — говорит он мне, и улыбается, словно извиняясь, и спрыгивает с кровати, и выбегает из комнаты, оставляя меня в растерянности, гневе и стыде.

***

— Полковник.  
— Стальной. О, смотрю, подрос на пару сантиметров.  
— Чёрт бы тебя побрал!  
— Добро пожаловать домой.  
На улице совершенно пусто: мы встретились здесь абсолютно случайно, когда я бросился за Алом, а он… Может, и за мной. Хотя, какого чёрта он делает здесь один?  
Мне срочно нужно найти Ала и добраться до сумасшедшей, что сейчас собирается уничтожить мой мир. Всё дело в том, что передо мной стоит полковник Рой Мустанг, высокомерное его высочество, который выглядит так, будто вот-вот пустит слезу. У него губы дрожат.  
Господи, я тоже успел когда-то сойти с ума, раз мне кажется, будто Мустанг заплачет.  
Но он не плачет. Он ослепительно улыбается и подходит ко мне ближе, медленно, будто боится спугнуть.  
— Я здесь надолго не останусь, — мрачно говорю я, отступая назад на шаг. — Как бы ни хотелось, но я разделаюсь с этой психованной, а потом вернусь назад, чтобы закрыть врата с той стороны.  
— И мы больше не увидимся? Эти несколько минут — это всё, что ты даришь этому миру на прощание?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
Он замирает на мгновение — лишь затем, чтобы продолжить уверенно вышагивать по мостовой, заваленной мелкими обломками и камешками. Каблуки стучат чётко и важно.  
— Стальной, помнишь ли, как мы оба были на моём диване, ты был сверху, и я так сильно бился головой о подлокотник, что заработал сотрясение?  
О чём он вообще?  
— Как я брал тебя за своим столом, и ты так стонал, что мне пришлось зажимать тебе рот рукой, а ты в результате прокусил мне пальцы?  
— Ты чего?  
— Как после первого раза ты уползал от меня, морщась от боли, цепляясь за пол…  
Мне приятно это всё вспоминать, хотя и неприятно слышать это из его уст.  
— Мустанг, — я скалю зубы. — Мустанг, сбрендил?  
— Отнюдь, — качает он головой и делает ещё один шаг. Теперь он на расстоянии десятка сантиметров от меня.  
«Ударь его, толкни его, сотри кулаком эту ухмылку», — шепчет что-то оставшееся во мне с детства, с лет, которые я провёл в качестве цепного пса.  
— Я прошу тебя об одном, — он уже очень близко, пришпилил меня за плечи к ближайшей стене и смотрит мне прямо в глаза, — оставь это всё мне здесь, хорошо?  
— Я не…  
— Я решился сделать предложение одной девушке, Марии, — холодно и решительно говорит он мне в лицо. — И мы обручимся, а потом поженимся. И может, у нас будет ребёнок, похожий на меня мальчик, и может, он станет, как я, алхимиком. Или это будет девочка; лучше девочка, и пускай она не пойдёт в армию. Мы с Марией проживём до преклонного возраста, и умрём, скорее всего, в разных местах и в разные дни. А ты отправишься с братом обратно, на другую сторону, если так надо, и оставишь всё, что между нами было и не было, здесь. Всё понятно, Стальной? Забудь и начинай новую жизнь.  
Я понимаю, Рой.  
Я дотягиваюсь до него и крепко обнимаю, и он поддерживает меня, и мы целуемся так, будто примериваемся вырвать языки друг у друга.  
Когда он отпускает меня, моё зрение мутится. Когда я хватаю его за плечи, он отталкивает меня и поднимает руку в перчатке. Складывает пальцы.  
— Ещё движение, Эдвард…  
Очень хочется плакать.  
— Что ты тут устроил? Лучше бы я тебя здесь не встретил!  
— «Лучше бы мы с тобой никогда не совершили этой ошибки», ты хочешь сказать? — усмехается он.  
— А что если и так? Ублюдок ты, Мустанг, всегда им был и остался!  
Я кричу ему вслед, чтобы не убить на месте: лающая собака не кусается. Как же больно оказалось говорить “прощай” вот так. С осознанием, что это навсегда.  
Как совсем взрослые…  
— И закрой портал, который открыл мой брат. Немного работы. Попробуй не закрой — проблем не оберёшься!  
Меня изнутри выжгли его руки.  
Когда он исчезает за поворотом разрушенного здания, я едва не сползаю по стене, но беру себя в руки и бросаюсь в другую сторону. Спасать многострадальный город.  
Кстати, что Мустанг здесь забыл? 

***

Альфонс смотрит на меня отчаянно, потом смотрит на свои ладони, дотрагивается до губ.  
— Эй, — я чувствую странный запах, — Альфонс, что это?  
У него весь рот в… крови? И руки в крови, и рубашка спереди расцвела красно-бурым пятном, и на полу капли… нет, нет. Не кровь. Откуда у него столько крови? Что с ним случилось? Запах, не могу его вынести — ввинчивается в ноздри, в мозг. Это же не может быть кровь? Альфонс же не может умирать.  
\- Альфонс, ты, ты… опрокинул банку с соусом? — Улыбаюсь, когда он смотрит на меня совсем безумными глазами. — Весь уляпался, какой ты неловкий. Умойся иди, и рубашку в тазу замочи, а то когда высохнет…  
— Эдвард, ты чего, — изумлённо спрашивает он, — ты шутишь?  
— Нет. А что?  
— Но это не соус. — Он смотрит на свои руки так, будто никогда их не видел.  
Запах как будто немного металлический. Наверное, испортился.  
— Ладно, иди переоденься, сам всё уберу. Только схожу до магазина.  
— Зачем?..  
Прохожу мимо, снимаю пальто с вешалки и набрасываю на плечи. Оборачиваюсь попрощаться с Алом — а тот стоит, бледный, весь трясётся, и в глазах что-то такое застывшее, что мне становится не по себе.  
— Слушай, у тебя не озноб, случаем? — обеспокоенно спрашиваю я. — Померяй ещё температуру, а то как же завтра без тебя будем тестировать модель? Короче, сейчас вернусь.  
Выхожу и закрываю за собой дверь.

***

Когда я открываю глаза, то вижу перед собой брата. Он улыбается мне и говорит:  
— Доброе утро. Как спалось?  
— Не очень, — ворчу я и сажусь, потягиваюсь во все стороны и зеваю. — Сколько времени?  
— О, знаешь, я уже беспокоиться стал. Ты полтора дня спишь, — он падает на меня и обнимает через одеяло. — Мой брат — удивительный соня.  
— Полтора дня? — удивлённо говорю я.  
— Угу. Я столько успел сделать вчера, возвращаюсь — а ты всё спишь, вот я и не стал будить.  
Эти полтора дня, что я провёл во сне…  
Мне снились такие чудесные сны.

***

За завтраком мирную тишину раскалывает на до и после телефонный звонок. Альфонс извиняется, оставляет на заплывшем солнцем столе недоеденную кашу (будь я младше, точно не удержался бы и доел за него) и выскакивает в прихожую.  
— Да? — Пауза. — Я не очень понимаю, как, уже? И надолго? — Снова пауза. — Я не уверен, что могу оставить ребят здесь, тем более… — Пауза. — Если возьмёте руководство, то пожалуйста. Во сколько подъедете? Что, уже?.. Эдвард, — кричит он мне, — мне надо кое-куда уехать, я на две недели в Марбург, хорошо?  
— Альфонс, ты чего? Я тебе маленький, что ли? — кричу я в ответ.  
Он возвращается в кухню, улыбается так, как мог бы улыбаться Ал, если бы был здесь, и говорит:  
— Ты часто забываешь поесть или поспать, так что — да, маленький.  
Я чувствую, как на моё лицо наползает каменная маска, и отодвигаю пустую тарелку. Он робко дотрагивается ладонью до моей головы и поглаживает по волосам. Пропускает между пальцами пряди моего хвоста.  
Так приятно, когда он так делает.  
— Не сердись, Эдвард, я просто беспокоюсь за тебя.  
— Вовсе необязательно, — ворчу я.  
— Обещаешь не умереть с голоду или от депривации?  
— Обещаю, — легкомысленно говорю я. Тот смеётся и прижимает меня к себе.  
— Так я тебе и поверил. Я пойду наверх, собираться пора. Попрошу Грэйс навещать тебя, раз уж вы такие друзья.  
И когда он хлопает дверью, я одеваюсь и иду в магазин. Покупаю там несколько толстых тетрадей, новые карандаши и ручки. В библиотеке, заболтав библиотекаршу, набираю себе кипу книг больше положенного и, любезно раскланявшись, несу их домой, пошатываясь под их тяжестью.  
Дома… Дома вспоминаю своё обещание, ругаюсь на себя, уношу всё к себе в комнату. Птицы поют за окном, солнце ласково гладит стены и кресло, приятный ветер выносит наружу лишнюю книжную пыль и усталость. Красота.  
Сижу в кресле и глотаю книгу за книгой час, другой, третий. Когда начинает темнеть, откладываю тетрадь с заметками, потягиваюсь и усаживаюсь на рассыхающийся подоконник поглазеть на закат.  
Чёрт! Чёрт!  
Ключ падает с подоконника, звонко бряцая о камень.  
Чёрт подери!  
Есть совсем-совсем не хочется. Раньше уплетал – только успевай ещё накладывать на тарелку, а теперь что-то постоянно ворчит изнутри. Не хочется.  
И это в голодном-то Мюнхене…  
Ещё пара часов проходят как один: я сам себе ещё раз доказываю несколько математических теорем (математика — сложная вещь, у нас в мире на таком уровне я её не изучал) и размышляю над теорией Эйнштейна, которая легко может как увеличить мои шансы вернуться, так и уничтожить всякую надежду. К сожалению, больше похоже на последнее, поэтому я не очень хочу в это всё верить.  
Наконец, я потягиваюсь и отрываю взгляд от вычислений. Созвездия на небе совсем не похожи на наши, но Медведицу на небе я всё-таки нахожу, хотя и с трудом.  
Стоит опустить взгляд пониже, и в окне напротив мне машет рукой лжеполковник. Я нерешительно поднимаю руку и машу в ответ.  
Он исчезает на минуту из поля зрения, а затем запускает в меня через безветренный маленький переулок бумажный самолётик.  
«Зачем ты выбросил ключ из окна?»  
Я пожимаю плечами и пишу на вырванном листе: «Он упал нечаянно. Вам какое дело?»  
Он ловит самолётик, затем находит мой взгляд и поднимает руку с ключом на указательном пальце. Машет мне. Улыбается. Самодовольный ублюдок. Всё с ним ясно.  
Я снова пожимаю плечами, наскоро складываю другой самолётик из огрызка тетрадного листа и запускаю его лже-Рою в окно. Тот смеётся. Там написано: «Можете оставить себе».  
В ответ он многозначительно улыбается и нацарапывает: «Твой брат не зря просил присмотреть за тобой».  
Я ёрзаю на подоконнике. Только двойника Мустанга ещё не хватало.

***

Солнце за день неплохо нагрело надгробную плиту, и я, разморённый всё тем же солнцем, сижу на ней и лениво смотрю на закат. Вдалеке шелестят деревья, лёгкий ветер развевает волоски из моей растрёпанной косы.  
Я закрываю на мгновение глаза и вижу развороченное человеческое тело, скелет с полупрозрачной кожей и мешками внутренностей, тёмную кровь, рваные, конвульсивные движения облепленных нитями мышц конечностей, резкие движения грудной клетки, из которой доносится сипение.  
Я открываю глаза и вижу перед собой Уинри.  
— Устал за день? — ласково и тихо спрашивает она.  
— Ага, — так же тихо отвечаю я и закрываю глаза.  
Я вижу мамино развороченное тело, скелет с полупрозрачной кожей…

***

Альфонс садится ко мне на кровать и кладёт руки на колени.  
— Брат, я давно хотел тебя спросить… Прости, пожалуйста.  
— Валяй, — махаю я, перелистывая страницу учебника по психологии. (Схватил не ту книгу, наверное, – не могу понять, чем она меня заинтересовала. По-моему, библиотекарь перепутал и снял мне с полки не то.)  
— Ты знаешь, я, когда был в том мире, иногда во сне мог… как бы видеть происходящее с тобой глазами Альфонса… То есть, ну, мне снилось, как мы с тобой идём по Мюнхену, вместе сидим над чертежом, или пьём чай, или спорим, или… - Он закусывает губу и отводит взгляд. — Но было ещё кое-что.  
— Что? — я поднимаю на него взгляд и вижу, как он растерян.  
— Брат, — он понижает голос, — вы с ним… ну, как бы… были вместе…  
Я захлопываю книгу. Я не могу поверить своим ушам. Я качаю головой. Я улыбаюсь.  
— Что ещё за…  
— Брат, — он перебивает меня, — я точно знаю, что вы с ним…  
— Ал…  
— Нет, я просто не понимаю, — он прячет лицо в ладонях, - как, что это было, почему…  
— Ал!  
— Но я чувствовал это, — шепчет он. – Это не ложь и не сон, я чувствовал твоё тело, и ты так задыхался, и когда он целовал твои шрамы, ты…  
— АЛ!  
Его будто оглушили: руки у него дрожат, и он медленно-медленно отнимает их от лица.  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать, - говорит он мне и резко встаёт с постели, но я хватаю его за руку и тяну обратно.  
— Я… тоже не знаю, что сказать, — шепчу я и, когда он падает обратно, обнимаю его за плечи. Отныне мой брат — единственный, кого я могу обнимать. — Прости? Но я бы не сказал, — горько усмехаюсь, — что я чувствую себя виноватым. Я любил его, как Альфонса Хайдериха, и я люблю тебя, как своего младшего брата. И если ты думаешь, что я собираюсь…  
— Нет-нет-нет, — шепчет он в ответ, немного дрожа, — я ничего не думал, я просто…  
— Он очень много значил меня, но он не заменит мне тебя.  
— Не… не в этом дело — качает головой он и вытирает лицо. — Это так странно…  
Мы сидим с ним рядом, двое самых близких, единственных друг у друга в этом мире, и мы на несколько мгновений думаем, наверное, об одном и том же — об Альфонсе, а потом Ал тянется ко мне и целует меня в губы.  
И мы падаем на кровать, и когда он отрывается от меня, я спрашиваю: «Как оно?», и он плачет, и обнимает меня, и говорит: «Брат, я не хотел, чтобы всё так случилось», и я просто крепко-крепко держу его в своих руках.

***

Не могу справиться с ощущением, что я умер. Не могу справиться с ощущением, что я умираю, и не могу это остановить.  
Я умираю здесь, без Ала, и это страшно.  
Страшнее только мысль, что я состарюсь здесь без Ала.  
«Брат, — улыбается мне твой призрак из угла комнаты, — не волнуйся. Всё будет хорошо, и мы обязательно найдём путь друг к другу, ты же вернул мне тело?»  
Но всё дело в том, что я не уверен, что ты жив, Ал.  
Тоскливо. Будто кто-то вынул у меня из груди сердце и тянет его, растягивая единственный сосуд, который соединяет его с грудью.

***

— Снова спишь в кресле? — слышу я ласковый шёпот. — Давай-ка я тебя поудобнее устрою…  
Альфонс заботливо берёт меня на руки и, легко подняв, опускает на кровать и укрывает одеялом. Впрочем, он не уходит, а продолжает испытывать мой сон дальше и садится рядом со мной.  
— Такой красивый…  
Я поджимаю колени к груди, вздыхаю и продолжаю делать вид, будто я сплю.  
Он касается рукой моего лба и задумчиво шепчет:  
— Каково бы это было — иметь такого брата, как ты, Эдвард? Но я слишком хорошо помню, что ты не мой брат. Ты, — он убирает руку, — не нуждаешься во мне.  
Он встаёт, выходит и тихо закрывает дверь за собой.  
Я больше не сплю.

***

— Эдвард, — от его вкрадчивого голоса в тишине у меня бегут мурашки по коже; это даже не мурашки, а дрожь, как будто я вот-вот ощерюсь. — Ты совсем не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось? Я ведь только что рискнул ради тебя своим положением, отобрав тебя у своего начальства. Кажется, тебя хотели наказать.  
— Ты меня здесь второй час держишь! — рычу я. — Внятно, по слогам объяснить? НЕ СКАЖУ! Спрашивай у своего начальства, я тебе ни в чём не признаюсь!  
Он отпивает из кружки, по-видимому, давно остывший чай, встаёт из-за чёртового стола и садится напротив меня. Усмешка стремительно покидает его лицо, уступая жёсткому, злому выражению лица.  
— В детстве тебя мало пороли, — спокойно и холодно говорит он. — Некому было. А теперь уже поздно. Мне вот интересно, кого ты во мне видишь, что так отчаянно нарываешься?  
— Зануду и чинушу, ползающего на коленях перед начальством и помыкающего подчинёнными в своих целях, — без запинки, злобно произношу я. — Хотя, если подумать, то ещё военного до мозга костей. Который потому и ползает перед начальством и помыкает подчинёнными в своих целях.  
Он смотрит мне в глаза.  
— А остальной мой штат, не считая моих подчинённых, считает меня героем Ишварской войны и убийцей, армейским псом, — медленно говорит он. — А вот мои офицеры любят меня, всегда зовут пропустить стаканчик-другой после службы и готовы пойти за мной хоть куда. А Хоукай с Хьюзом видели во мне человека, чуть не покончившего с собой из-за случившегося на войне, и потому отдали мне всё, что могли, — Хоукай, правда, ещё не всё, — потому что верят в меня бескрайне.  
Гнев во мне стихает, остаётся мрачная тревога.  
— Я вот всё хотел у тебя спросить, — говорит он. — Каково это — преобразовать человека? Нет, стой, — он усмехается и закрывает мне рот рукой в перчатке, только я хочу послать его подальше. — Я столько всего прочитал после войны, столько формул нарисовал… Эдвард, — он поднимает руку и треплет меня по волосам, смотрит с неожиданной улыбкой, как я брыкаюсь, — я готов был умереть, только бы воскресли все те, кого я убил. Да что там!.. — Он взмахивает рукой и встаёт. — Ну да вы с братом сами себе представляете. С той разницей, что вы пока не убивали.  
— Я не готов был умереть за маму.  
Он смотрит на меня пристально.  
— Я готов был умереть за брата, но мама… Это не было нашей мамой. — Я закрываю глаза рукой и отворачиваюсь. Его смена настроения почему-то действует и на меня; я остываю. — Полковник, никому не расскажете?  
— Нет, конечно.  
— Люди никогда не смогут вернуть умерших к жизни. Вы ещё не видели Врат, полковник. Пытаясь трансмутировать человека, мы, алхимики, открываем их и создаём с их помощью тех, кого мы называем гомункулами.  
Он склоняет голову и обдумывает услышанное.  
— И вы призвали это… И оно всё ещё… Нет, госпожа Пинако похоронила это, не так ли?  
— Поэтому вы не сможете искупить своего греха, полковник. — Я игнорирую его вопрос и встаю с дивана, накидываю плащ на плечи. — Даже не надейтесь.  
— Тогда я был слишком слаб, чтобы ослушаться приказа сверху…  
— Так становитесь сильней, — бросаю я и поворачиваю ручку двери. — Ваши подчинённые так хотят этого.

 

***

Мне только что приснилось, что Ал умер.  
Что мы с ним встретились в светлой пустоте перед Вратами, и он со спокойной, ясной улыбкой кивнул мне и исчез, оставив после себя невесомый свет.  
— АЛ! — я просыпаюсь в слезах и с криком, я обшариваю взглядом комнату и выскакиваю в коридор, я ищу его в полной темноте и не нахожу, падаю на колено и слепо шарю единственной рукой вокруг, ничего не чувствуя, и от этого мне становится так страшно, как никогда не было.  
Ал не мог умереть дважды.  
— АЛ!  
— Эдвард! — дверь распахивается прямо передо мной, из неё вылетает испуганный Альфонс, находит меня в темноте и падает передо мной на колени.  
Я отворачиваюсь от него и яростно стираю слёзы, бегущие по моим щекам.  
— Эдвард, что-то случилось? Эдвард, ты меня слышишь?  
Я не слышу его. Ал умер, и больше ничего не имеет смысла. Ал умер, я сам это видел.  
— Эдвард! — Альфонс уже и сам всхлипывает, трясёт меня за плечи; я всё это ощущаю смутно, будто в тумане. — Эдвард, очнись!  
Я застываю, и холодная слеза стучит о пол.  
— Не имеет… смысла, — шепчу я и сгибаюсь пополам; мне кажется, что все мои внутренности сейчас вырвутся наружу. Хочу навсегда спрятаться, хочу проснуться, хочу умереть вместе с ним.  
Альфонс обнимает меня, и моё тело каменеет.  
— Тебе опять что-то приснилось? — тревожно спрашивает он. — Эдвард, ты так меня напугал…  
— Ага, — обессиленно соглашаюсь я и теряю остатки сил в его руках.  
Я не могу открыть Врата отсюда, значит, шансов у меня нет совсем. Значит, он умер совсем.  
Я не могу это ему объяснить. Он не поймёт ни пустоту, ни ощущение, что ты потерял смысл всего существования.  
Альфонс меня не поймёт.  
Это осознание вдруг приводит меня в чувство не хуже, чем сам Альфонс, бьющий меня по щеке.  
Меня никто не поймёт. Я абсолютно один.  
— Эдвард, Эдвард, — повторяет он, успокаиваясь и поглаживая мою спину. – Всё хорошо, всё хорошо. Это просто сон, не пугайся так, хорошо?  
— Ал умер, — говорю я механически и закрываю глаза, не в силах посмотреть на него.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — растерянно и тревожно спрашивает он и прижимает меня крепче к себе.  
— Я видел его у Врат.  
— Но как ты туда попал?  
Я снова замираю. Внутри меня тихо и пусто.  
— Я не знаю, но… Я знаю, что он умер, — говорю я, голос у меня обрывается, и я продолжаю плакать.  
Почему, за что, как, неужели, кто, как это? Он умер, я знаю… Я знаю — и не могу об этом думать.  
— Эдвард, ты же сам говорил, что не можешь оказаться у Врат, — отчаянно пытается мне что-то втолковать Альфонс, — как ты мог… там… как же тебе тогда это приснилось?  
Я трясу головой и молчу.  
Страх выедает меня и грызёт.  
— Мне страшно, Альфонс. Так далеко… я даже не знаю, как он, что с ним… Я так устал от незнания…  
— Я знаю, что тебе страшно. — Он поднимает меня с холодного пола. — Пойдём обратно спать, завтра сам поймёшь, что это был всего лишь сон.  
Меня предаёт моя нога, когда я пытаюсь опереться на неё, и я отворачиваюсь от Альфонса, опершись о стену.  
— Иди, я сейчас пойду спать.  
Он вздыхает и неожиданно подхватывает меня на руки.  
— Почему бы сразу не сказать, что не можешь встать с пола?  
— Потому что я могу, - даже огрызнуться у меня не получается, один какой-то хриплый всхлип.  
Он качает головой и несёт меня к моей кровати, бережно укладывает меня и вытирает ладонью моё мокрое лицо.  
— Альфонс, — страх вдруг снова накатывает на меня, и я цепляюсь пальцами за его запястье. — Альфонс, ты уйдёшь?  
— Ну, нам рано вставать…  
— Останься.  
Он изумлённо застывает, затем взгляд его смягчается и он горько шепчет:  
— Я не он.  
Я не отцепляюсь. И он смиряется, ложится рядом и натягивает на нас одеяло.  
— Подвинулся бы, что ли. Странный ты, Эдвард.  
Я просто закрываю глаза, ощущая тепло от его тела.  
— Я знаю, что ты не он, Альфонс.  
— Тогда зачем мне оставаться?  
— Именно потому, что ты не он.  
Остаток ночи проходит тихо.  
Наутро я анализирую то, что было ночью, и прихожу к выводу, что да, это был сон, но весь день не смотрю на себя в зеркала. Как-то раз мне из зеркала в ванной выглянул Ал.

***

— Эй, Рой, — шепчу я в темноте, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. — Уснул?  
— Нет, — он поворачивается ко мне и ищет мои губы, но я отодвигаюсь и прикладываю палец к его губам, чтобы он помолчал; он как-то бессознательно целует его. — Что такое?  
— Ты подумай: если бы я поступил когда-нибудь в армию добровольно, и с нами всё было бы в порядке, и я бы служил так же, как все остальные, — ты, лейтенант, майор… Мы бы просто служили, наверное, да? Ты бы сваливал на меня все свои бумажки, я бы сваливал их кому-нибудь ещё, и если бы ты влюбился в меня, у нас были бы тихие вечера и быстро летящие дни, а если бы где-нибудь началось восстание или какая война — мы бы поехали вместе туда на поезде, и я бы сражался в твоём отряде, или просто бы охранял тебя, как майор… Может, я бы носил форму… Стал бы тоже героем или погиб бы в твоём неаккуратном взрыве…  
— Не говори так, — Рой скользит ладонью по моему боку, через талию к бедру и замирает. — Я бы не допустил такого. И с чего ты взял, что добровольно поступил бы в армию?  
— Я бы не поступил, я же говорю, я придумываю, — мой рот сам растягивается в невесёлой улыбке. — Странные у меня мысли, да?  
Рой толкает меня на спину и сам приподнимается, подпирает ладонью подбородок.  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Такое бывает. — Он зевает. — Я вот всё думаю, сбежал бы я из Ишвара, как Марко? Если бы сбежал, то куда, как, что бы делал потом?  
Я протягиваю руки вверх и обнимаю его за шею, притягиваю к себе.  
— Но ничего из этого не произошло. Эд, ты веришь в судьбу?  
— К чёрту судьбу, — я выгибаюсь под его рукой, скользящей по моей груди, закидываю ногу ему за спину. — К чёрту. Я сам.

***

В первый день, как Ал вернулся домой после двухнедельного пребывания в больнице… Это было очень тяжело.  
Он всё ещё не может самостоятельно ходить. Но это пока. Ведь у нас всё получилось, его тело вернулось к нему, иссушенное, невозможно слабое и худое, но целое и без всяких сомнений его, а вот мои рука и нога нисколько не изменились. Я знаю, что это грызёт Ала прямо за его наконец-то бьющееся сердце, но всё в порядке. Я вернул ему то, что он потерял. Если мне не удалось вернуть моё, значит… Значит, я понесу это наказание. Я был готов к этому, хотя я и кричал Вратам, чтобы они вернули всё; они захлопнулись у меня перед носом, и я смирился.  
И теперь я сижу у кровати Ала; мне не хочется ни читать, ни есть, мне хочется просто сидеть рядом с ним и смотреть на него.  
Это такое странное ощущение. Будто мы закончили наш долгий-долгий путь. Куда бы нам ещё двигаться дальше? Я не знаю, но боюсь оставаться здесь, хотя и знаю, что это необходимо. Мы с ним, похоже, привыкли скитаться…  
Ал не может толком уснуть, и потому не может по-настоящему проснуться.  
Ал не может нормально встать, тело его не слушается, стакан с водой опрокидывается ему на колени.  
Однажды, когда меня не было рядом с его койкой, Ал подавился воздухом и едва не задохнулся.  
— Но это пройдёт, — успокаиваю я Ала, в глазах которого — неуверенность и усталость. — Мы всё вернули, твоё тело просто должно вспомнить всё, что забыло там, во Вратах. Мы поставим тебя на ноги, ага?  
Он улыбается мне (у меня мурашки по спине бегут от его улыбки) и кивает.  
Сразу после того, как я сумел открыть Врата наружу (и те поглотили гомункулов), активировать философский камень, а затем вытащить Ала на своей спине на поверхность, я застал Трингамов. Они так изумлённо смотрели на нас, а я так устал, чтобы спросить их, какого чёрта они ещё не смылись отсюда, что все наши пререкания остались на потом.  
Дня два мы провели в покинутом доме на окраине Централа, я постоянно находился рядом с братом, а Рассел, как ни странно, даже помогал ухаживать за ним. (Всё равно не выношу его, это же надо — вот назойливый лицемер, а?)  
А потом я услышал какое-то волнение в центре города, преобразовал одежду и влился в огромную толпу людей.  
Фюрера публично признали жестоким тираном, подвергшим граждан своей страны возмутительному обращению; на него свалили все войны и экономические проблемы; ну и так далее. Уж не знаю, как им удалось замять истинное положение дел, но волнения продолжались допоздна. Уже глубокой ночью мне пришлось покинуть Ала и навестить полковника. (Разумеется, я проник к нему в палату не через дверь, и не спрашивайте, как я его нашёл. Считайте это удачей, хотя окно, заваленное от подоконника до карниза цветами, едва не кричало: «Здесь лежит Мустанг, покоритель сердец!»)  
Потрёпанный полковник чуть не испугался, когда проснулся и увидел меня, затем просто оцепенел, когда услышал, что всё в порядке, затем он улыбнулся как-то неловко и ласково и сказал: «Подойди ближе, Эд».  
Я дурак, конечно, но мне хотелось знать всё.  
Он рассказал о том, как сразился с фюрером в его имении. Я сидел напротив него на стуле и не знал, стоит ли смотреть на него. Я сам ненавижу, когда кто-нибудь видит меня слабым, а Мустанг сейчас выглядит именно таким: изнеможённым, израненным, на одном глазу — плотная повязка. Он нет-нет да коснётся её, поморщится и опустит руку.  
— Как же я его возненавидел, Эдвард, — сказал он, подперев одной рукой подбородок. — И как же страшно мне было убивать заново человека, которого только что убил. И запах… Жареные гомункулы пахнут не хуже жареных людей. — Он наморщил нос и скривился. — Где-то здесь в больнице его приёмный сын. Его жена всё ещё в шоке, вероятно, тоже здесь… Меня снова спасла Риза, надо же.  
— Она твой ангел-хранитель. — Я неловко ёрзаю. — Никуда её не отпускай от себя, она же знать не будет, куда деваться.  
Он молчит. Затем усмехается.  
— Как же ты повзрослел, Эдвард. За эти почти пять лет, что ты под моим начальством, ты сильно изменился.  
— Ты на что намекаешь?  
— Абсолютно ни на что. Просто ты стал более рассудительным, уже не тот мальчик, который плакал по маме. — Он вздыхает. — Поздравляю.  
— С чем?  
— С праздником жизни. — Он улыбается мне, и я вижу, как его губы дрожат от усталости. — Мы живы, твой брат жив, и всё теперь будет хорошо.  
— Ты сейчас обращаешься со мной, как с ребёнком. — Я качаю головой. — Мы оба отлично знаем, что ничего не будет хорошо.  
— Ну, это временно. Через год-другой всё точно будет хорошо. Веришь мне, Эдвард?  
— Хочется верить, полковник...

***

у моего возлюбленного смоляные, чёрные волосы, короткие, жёсткие и блестящие; он не укладывает их, только в торжественные дни, или когда нужно носить фуражку  
у моего возлюбленного крепкие, шершавые и горячие ладони, несущие огонь; смерть или жизнь в этом огне — ему выбирать; приятно, когда он ими гладит меня по спине, разминает плечи  
у моего возлюбленного шея будто выточена из камня, такая она плотная и ладная на вид, такой на ней чётко вычерченный кадык; сил моих рук, однако, хватит, чтобы перехватить её ему во сне и

***

— Эдвард?  
Он снова не слышит меня.  
Он сидит в кресле, по-турецки сложив ноги, правым боком к раскрытому настежь окну, неопрятно одетый, с распущенными по плечам волосами, и не слышит меня. Его взгляд одновременно затуманен сонной дымкой и устремлён в небо, в хрусткие осенние облака.  
— Эдвард.  
Он не слышит меня и не собирается, потому что я — не тот, за кем он гонится в еженощных кошмарах.  
— Эдвард!  
Он улыбается и кивает кому-то, кого я не вижу.  
Так легко подойти к нему, наклониться (какой же он всё-таки маленький в свои 17), рукой коснуться его лба; он прикрывает глаза, но больше не реагирует, и его тело безвольно и покорно.  
Он сейчас выглядит так ранимо, так сверхъестественно, со своими золотыми радужками и влажными со сна ресницами.  
— Эдвард, я ушёл.  
Он смотрит сквозь меня, и я отворачиваюсь и выхожу из комнаты. Надеюсь, он очнётся, когда я приду домой.

***

— Эдвард?  
Он застыл на пару мгновений, не очень удобно устроившись на мне, закинув голову назад. Пряди его волос потемнели у корней от пота, капельки собираются на шее и ключицах, в движении срываясь и чертя дорожку по его смугловатой коже. Он упёрся ладонями мне в грудь, глаза у него закрыты, сквозь губы вырывается хриплое дыхание. Он прекрасен.  
— Эд.  
— Не могу больше, — с присвистом шепчет мне он, — не могу. Саднит уже.  
— Ещё чуть-чуть потерпи. Я и сам уже больше не могу…  
— Тогда зачем мы это делаем? — усмехается он и чуть расфокусированно смотрит на меня из-под прикрытых век: рыжее золото вечернего солнца сгущается в тени его ресниц. — Зачем мы это делаем… противно, — он вздыхает (мускулы на его груди поднимаются и опадают так плавно), — не нужно.  
— Я думал, мы это уже обсудили, — усмехаюсь я в ответ и толкаюсь бёдрами вверх; Эдвард от усталости теряет равновесие и вынужден упасть на ладони рядом с моими плечами. Вскидываю руки, убираю волосы с его лица, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза, с силой глажу его по мокрой спине.  
— У меня задница болит, — ворчит он и чуть поднимается вверх по мне, чтобы потом опуститься на мой член снова, чтобы приподняться и опуститься…  
Я хватаю его за талию, выгибаюсь ему навстречу.  
— Жарко… Когда это закончится?  
Я усмехаюсь. Долго мы оба всё равно не выдерживаем, почти вяло кончаем через пару минут.  
— Который?  
— Четвёртый.  
— Час который, придурок.  
— Восьмой. Время ужина мы пропустили.  
— Без разницы.  
— В душ надо, Эд.  
— Я знаю, знаю… — Он возится, неловко слезая с меня и шипя от боли. — Я не могу, дай отдохнуть.  
— Заснёшь ведь. — Целую его в солёный лоб. — Ладно, давай так.  
Встаю сам, путаясь в мокрой простыне, вытаскиваю из неё Эдварда и несу на руках в ванную. Одно преимущество — Эдвард настолько устал, похоже, что не может даже возмутиться.  
Опускаю его в ванну, сажусь напротив и поворачиваю оба крана. Эда совсем сморило, но от холода он вздрагивает всем телом и смотрит на меня с презрением. Я устраиваюсь поудобнее и откидываю голову на край.  
Наши отношения очень абсурдны, и до абсурда они доходят именно в такие моменты, где есть одномоментно и подчинённый, и начальник, и младший, и старший, и несовершеннолетний, и взрослый, и куда ни посмотри — неравноправие, кто-то подчиняется кому-то, и потому не должно быть ничего этого; но он сказал мне позавчера в глаза, что я важен для него, и звучал он жалко и храбро одновременно, а я от удивления выпустил стакан из рук, и тот разметал осколки по полу моей гостиной. Я подозреваю, что он нескоро набрался бы отваги сказать мне это, если бы не смерть Хьюза, подкосившая меня; совсем опустился в своей жалости к неизвестно кому…  
И он спас меня. Как удавалось спасти меня только Хьюзу.  
— Спасибо, — медленно говорю я Эдварду, который обнял себя за плечи и смотрит в стену.  
Тот фыркает, мотает головой и отвечает:  
— Не нуждаюсь.  
Хотя звучит это совсем по-детски, сейчас он кажется мне совсем взрослым.

***

Своё восемнадцатилетие я встречаю в ледяной глубине жестоких Бриггсовых гор в одиночку. Мой отряд из десятка человек полёг почти весь ещё несколько сотен метров назад, и я с подчинённым мне лейтенантом (его звали Ромерио, и у него были тёмно-русые волосы, и он курил не хуже Хавока) погнался за врагом. Спрашивается, какого чёрта меня опять понесло, но так хотелось отомстить, так хотелось схватить ублюдков, что уложили моих парней из засады, и накостылять им…  
А в результате я остался совсем один: где-то неподалёку валяется, мёртвый или близкий к тому, всегда улыбчивый Ромерио; врагов я достал ледяными шипами, вроде как почти всех уложил, но уверенным быть не могу, да и встать сам не могу тоже. Кто-то дал повстанцам команду стрелять не в автопротезы, только-только усиленные углеродным волокном, а по портам. Естественно, что плоть там не выдержала отдачи и отторгла металл, оставив меня захлебываться жгучей и жидкой болью, будто мне чьи-то немилосердные руки разорвали нервы-верёвки.  
Больно.  
Холодно и пусто.  
Темно…  
Я устал, и всё, на что у меня хватает сил, — это раз за разом прочерчивать на снегу небольшой круг, чтобы прогреть землю (камень?), чтобы растопить снег, которым меня понемногу заносит. Бесполезно, я знаю. Чем больше времени проходит, тем хуже я вижу что-то сквозь пелену в глазах, тем неровней получается круг; живая рука вот-вот откажет.  
Энергия для преобразования словно тянется из земли не струйкой, а неровными глотками, завязая в моих собственных сосудах. Оторвать бесполезные теперь протезы я не могу, ведь мне нечем начертить на них круг, а ведь они сверху прочнее алмаза.  
— Ну не могу же я так легко сдаться! — кричу я сам на себя в отчаянии сквозь начинающуюся метель, пытаясь подняться на колени и подползти хотя бы немного в направлении Ромерио. И вдруг получается: часто моргая, чтобы снег не залетал в глаза, я сдвигаюсь, вытягиваюсь и подтягиваюсь, и вот я уже стою на четвереньках, и кровь тупо шумит в голове.  
Мне послышалось, или я слышу чей-то далёкий голос? Слышится, наверное.  
Метель свистит, кажется, в моих костях.  
Сколько времени прошло уже с начала нашей вылазки? Здесь темнеет очень быстро, и солнце уже давно нырнуло в сугробы.  
Сквозь путающиеся мысли рука прорывается вперёд, хватает лёд и упирается в бесконечно холодный настил подо мной. Ещё не так много.  
Что-то двигается совсем близко со мной, ворочается, и я пытаюсь отползти назад, но это ничего, это не враг… это Ромерио с жуткой раной в руке и в разодранном на боку бушлате поднимается, хрипит и сплёвывает в снег, поворачивается ко мне.  
— Сэр, вы живы? — я киваю и с растекающейся по лицу улыбкой ползу к нему. Он подтягивается, хватает меня и тащит к себе, устраивает меня поудобнее рядом. — Сэр, что с вами?  
— Протезы отказали, — говорю я и слышу себя как будто издалека. — И я устал как собака. Мы потерялись.  
— Наши знают, в каком направлении отступали повстанцы. Они будут нас искать.  
— Следы-то заносит, лейтенант. И тела тоже. Единственное — если у них будет нормальное освещение, они заметят лёд…  
— Которым вы отбросили вражеское…  
— Да-да, ну и нас.  
— Успокойтесь, сэр, я позабочусь об этом.  
Я знаю, что если усталость сейчас одолеет меня, то я начну замерзать по-настоящему, и тогда я, кто знает, могу и не проснуться. Ни за что нельзя спать.  
Лейтенант, он ведь лет на пять всего старше меня, неловко расстегивает бушлат одной рукой, подтягивает меня к себе и обнимает, закутывая в одежду.  
— Что вы делаете, лейтенант? Отпустите меня, — вырывается у меня, донельзя возмущённое и мелкое (что он себе позволяет?), но тот ухмыляется и говорит:  
— Вы же мёрзнете, сэр. Да и протезы наверняка уже давно остыли, так? Вам нельзя.  
— Но необязательно же так, — ворчу я, но пристраиваю голову на правом, здоровом и широком плече Ромерио. — Я мог бы начертить вокруг нас круг, чтобы…  
— Но вы этого не сделали, — со хмыканьем отвечает он. – А мы оба не можем сдвинуться. Лучше подождать, пока нас найдут, а до того надо, чтобы мы не замёрзли. Не перечьте мне, и я и так знаю, что вы уже взрослый, а не ребёнок, несмотря на ваш…  
— Ещё слово — и ты труп.  
— Так-то лучше, — хрипит он. – Дайте мне пару часов, а коли нас по истечении этого времени не найдут — делайте, как пожелаете.  
— Как ты отмеришь здесь время, лейтенант? — шепчу я. — За дурака держишь?  
— У меня неплохое чувство времени, сэр.  
— Да? Тогда сколько же времени прошло с начала сражения?  
— Примерно два часа. Я всё это время малодушно боролся с обмороком, — он гримасничает, — и не проиграл. Спасибо вам, сэр. Только почувствовал, что рядом кто-то шевелится…  
Я пожимаю плечами и киваю. От формы Ромерио резко пахнет одеколоном.  
— Скажите мне, лейтенант, — начинаю я, неловко сползая пониже, — зачем это? Зачем так… чтобы война?  
— Не знаю. Никто не хотел войны, сэр. Просто когда фюрера убили…  
— Знаю, знаю. — Я хмурюсь. — Новое правительство, недовольство консерваторов, революция. Но почему, почему из-за кучки жаждущих власти ублюдков страдает весь народ?  
— Сэр…  
— Это же глупо, — говорю я. Кажется, у меня начинается бред. — Это бессмысленно. Это отвратительно. Тем более, что обе стороны примерно равны по силе. Так война может продолжаться очень,очень долго… Это даже никому больше не нужно…  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — Лейтенант шарит в снегу сзади себя; может быть, ищет пистолет. — Война нужна для выяснения отношений, но я понимаю, что вы хотите сказать.  
Я мотаю головой.  
— Я не должен тебе это рассказывать, Ромерио, но раньше война была нужна, — я делаю паузу, чтобы подобрать слова, — особой третьей силе, потому что за счёт человеческих жизней, которых на войне всё равно никто не считает, создавали философские камни.  
Лейтенант так и застывает.  
— Я знаю это потому, что этой третьей силой были гомункулы, и я собственноручно расправился с их создателем и с ними. И к тому же, Брэдли тоже был гомункулом…  
— …которого убил генерал-майор Мустанг. — Ромерио устало заканчивает за меня. — Теперь я вас пуще прежнего охранять буду. Мы все готовы пойти за вами, сэр, но теперь…  
Я молчу. Я вовсе не горжусь тем, что сделано.  
— Так или иначе, — продолжает лейтенант, — но я тоже хочу, чтобы всё это побыстрее кончилось. Пусть даже после войны сразу ничего не наладится, но перетерпеть пару лет, пока правительство поднимает экономику, мы сможем. Вся страна сможет.  
— А вы оптимист, лейтенант.  
— Мне жилось легче, чем вам, подполковник.  
Я криво усмехаюсь и закрываю глаза. Мы молчим.  
Я черчу на снегу круг, и вокруг нас льдинка за льдинкой собирается немного покосившееся, но крепкое иглу. Сразу становится тяжело: лёд давит сверху, закрыв колючее небо. Зато ветер больше не гуляет.  
Гул метели вскоре успокаивается, толком не начавшись, но с упавшей на землю ночью становится холоднее. Мы ждём, и где-то рядом слабо пахнет металлом, и мои конечности деревенеют; лейтенант начинает растирать мою левую руку. Я смущённо прошу его перестать, на что он мотает головой и говорит, что ничего больше он сделать вообще не может, и поэтому не могу ли я заткнуться, сэр.  
Постепенно сознание заволакивает чёрным, и я уже не могу проснуться, несмотря на все попытки лейтенанта не дать мне провалиться в эту глубокую ледяную бездну… Я ещё успеваю начертить круг, и снег вокруг нас разметает, воздух ощутимо теплеет. Глупо, конечно — скоро подтопленный снег замёрзнет в лёд, а воздух охладится, но пока…  
А потом по нам ударяет свет.  
И я слышу далёкий крик, и лейтенант над моим ухом изо всех сил оглушительно воет, и я хочу дать ему подзатыльник, но он перехватывает мою руку и говорит мне: «Это за нами пришли», и через лет двести к нам с рёвом подъезжает снегоход, и мир вокруг темнеет на свету, словно обращаясь в негатив; слышно шипение и треск, и лейтенант отпускает меня, отдаёт в чьи-то руки, и кто-то неловко задевает моё правое плечо — я захожусь в рыке от боли, и знакомый чёртов голос говорит мне: «Всё хорошо, всё хорошо».  
И я бы ответил ему, но сознание предаёт меня.

Когда я открываю глаза, вокруг царит полутьма — очевидно, я в общей палате, на стенах горит несколько ламп. Вокруг слышится шумное дыхание вразнобой, тихое переругивание и ленивый шёпот, кто-то ворочается, кто-то стучит каблуками за дверьми, кто-то скрипит зубами и стонет от боли.  
Я не чувствую своего тела, и меня рывком поднимает на кровати испуг, что меня парализовало или вообще лишило тела; но вот он я, целый, хоть и потрёпанный, но это у меня только голова болит. Всё в порядке, и мы всё-таки дождались. Правда, лейтенанта сразу не вижу, но стоит мне обернуться, как мгновенно замечаю его, неловко машущего мне рукой.  
Тот криво улыбается, придвигается к краю кровати ближе и негромко сипит:  
— Ну, как вы, сэр?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
— Холодно. И в башке мутится.  
— Да они на моих глазах вам лошадиную дозу обезболивающего вкатили. Такой вы хороший, когда спите носом к стенке…  
Я рычу, он смеётся.  
— Тихий, покорный… Ну да ладно. Вы вторые сутки спите, сэр. Фельдшер скоро должен снова появиться, потерпите пока.  
— Вторые сутки… — повторяю я, тру глаза (левой рукой — правая зафиксирована каким-то механизмом, и там постепенно разгораются тлеющие угольки боли) и падаю обратно на подушку. Вторые сутки. Я потерял столько времени.  
Пока я придумываю в голове письмо Уинри и Алу домой, пока я теряюсь в догадках о ситуации на фронте, пока я усиленно стараюсь не думать о-выбитых-портах-чёрт-меня-побери-больно-как, и пока я, чтобы успокоиться, перебираю все теории неорганического происхождения органической жизни, я не успеваю заметить, как ко мне приходит сон.  
Беспокойный такой сон, жаркий.  
Я вырываюсь из него, со стоном распахнув глаза, после ощущения острой жалящей боли в ягодице и глухого раздражённого крика. Это доктор, вытирая лоб замусоленным платком, отдаёт распоряжения — я вижу это по белому пятну-халату, а по другую руку сидит Мустанг. Собственной персоной. Я его узнаю, даже толком не увидев, и тут же сваливаю всё на бред горячки.  
— Кто дал ему хлороформ? Хлороформа больше не давать, дыхание угнетается! Перетащите-ка сюда капельницу…  
Мустанг легонько хлопает меня по плечу, отвлекая моё внимание от речи фельдшера.  
— Эдвард, ты как?  
Поворачиваю к нему голову, шевелю губами, думаю, как описать.  
— Жарко, — выдыхаю я. — Тяжело, плечо горит, зараза…  
— Потерпи, — коротко говорит Мустанг. — Тебя сейчас снова будут латать и успокаивать. Готовься к скучным денькам в палате, хотя мне больше верится, что тебя отправят домой. Ты ещё и воспаление заработал, и обморожение… герой. Благодари лейтенанта своего, он тебе уже второй раз жизнь спас. Не он — не заметили бы, что у тебя инфекция началась.  
— Заткнись, — слабым голосом говорю я. — Тебя-то сюда чего принесло?  
Он ухмыляется.  
— Молодцы здешние парни, перевод сюда устроили без проволочек.  
— А что ты здесь забыл?  
— Тебя забыл, Стальной.  
Я отворачиваюсь, чувствую поступающую к горлу желчь.  
— Катись к чертям.  
— Как ты разговариваешь со своим начальником?  
— Я могу повторить…  
— Да не волнуйся, я пошутил. Не только из-за тебя.  
Я лежу молча. Доктор и прочие ушли, и кажется, будто мы остались вдвоём.  
— Поцелуй меня, — шепчу я.  
— Шутишь? — шёпотом же возмущается Мустанг. — Весь зелёный, вдруг стошнит? И вообще, ты бредишь, у тебя лоб горячий.  
Я молчу. У меня в голове всё качается.  
Он оглядывается по сторонам, поворачивает моё лицо к себе и на пару секунд прижимается губами к моим.  
\- Всё?  
Я устало киваю.  
— Всё, доктор идёт. Стальной, ты ведь не понимаешь, что буквально в любую минуту можешь умереть, так? — отчего-то совсем тихо спрашивает он.  
Я думаю только о том, что он только что поцеловал меня в общей палате на глазах минимум нескольких человек. Ещё я думаю о рыжей кошечке, которую Ал завёл у нас дома, пока меня нет.  
Он убирает мне за ухо влажную от пота чёлку и встаёт. Отходит, на пути с кем-то говорит, но вскоре я его уже не слышу.  
— Ну что, подполковник, — вздыхает кто-то слева от меня, переворачивает мою руку, смачивает холодной жидкостью . — Сейчас будет немножко больно, потерпите…  
Как я ненавижу уколы.

***

Эдвард, открыв глаза, долго ещё лежал в кровати, пребывая в полусонном состоянии. Через одеяла он всё ещё мог чувствовать чужое тепло; это Ал неожиданно отказался засыпать в своей кровати и уснул у него на коленях. И это несмотря на то, что он перегнал по росту самого Эдварда! Эдвард нежно улыбнулся и, вытянув руку, убрал пряди с мирного лица Ала. Всё ещё не может привыкнуть, что брат рядом?..  
Наконец он встал, потянулся и спустился вниз, на кухню. Вид из окна поразил его необычным светом сразу, как он ступил на порог, и Эдвард подошёл ближе.  
На улице шёл снег — первый снег в этом тяжёлом году.  
Эдвард так и замер, думая ни о чём и одновременно обо всём, наблюдая за снежным вихрем. Внутри всколыхнулись старые, истёртые воспоминания о маленькой девочке и играх в снежки, но после минутной грусти он отогнал их подальше. Время двигалось вперёд.  
Он услышал шаги, но не обернулся; Альфонс встал рядом с ним, слева, и тихо спросил, улыбнувшись:  
— Хорошо спалось?  
Эдвард кивнул, и Альфонс так же тихо сказал:  
— Красиво.  
Эдвард ещё раз кивнул и прислонился к Альфонсу. Тот улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза и созерцая сонного ещё Эдварда, затем обнял его. Вторую руку он положил ему на плечо, на котором под рубашкой прятались шрамы и металл. Он сжал легонько, затем провёл ладонью по шее вверх, до подбородка, и повернул к себе его лицо. Поцеловал в лоб, потёрся носом о волосы на макушке.  
Эдвард стоял неподвижно, просто принимая прикосновения. Снег за окном повалил сильнее, и ему подумалось: «Никто нас не увидит».  
Он положил голову на плечо Альфонсу, и они продолжили смотреть в окно, словно у них была целая вечность впереди.  
А потом он почувствовал, что Альфонса мелко трясёт, и обеспокоенно отстранился, чтобы посмотреть, что с ним.  
Альфонс стоял, и слёзы тихо катились у него из глаз, капая с подбородка.  
— А доктор сказал мне, — произнёс он, смотря в пол, — доктор сказал, что я не доживу до первого снега в этом году.


End file.
